Invasion
by MatthewSenpai
Summary: Steven and Connie have been best friends since they've been 13 years-old. Steven is now 16, Connie, 15. What will happen with a impending invasion of Yellow Diamond? Find out in this dramatic and heart-wrenching fanfic! Rupphire Lapidot Vidamythest Pearlnet and Stevonnie are getting shipped HARD. Rated M for future smut.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sleep. Such a quiet and peaceful time. "No…Connie…I'm sorry…stop…I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" screamed Steven. Or not. "Nightmare. Those suck. Crap. I hope I didn't wake anyone." Steven said.

He walked down the stairs quietly and saw Amethyst, sleeping like a baby on the couch. He didn't see the other gems though. He remembered he needed to meet Connie. He went upstairs and got his phone from his charger and texted Connie.

'Hey Connie, do you want to meet me at the lighthouse' and clicked send. Less than a minute later Connie responded, 'Do you know what time it is? The sun hasn't even come out yet! Ugh, whatever. See you there in 15 minutes.'

Steven jumped up and down in excitement, but calmed down to make sure not to wake up Amethyst. He then grabbed a large, thin, wrapped package and ran outside, almost at the speed of light.

Steven was now 16. He had lost a lot of weight, and gained some muscle through the various missions and training with the gems. He had been waiting for months for this day.

He had finally arrived at the lighthouse, and as soon as he did, Connie was here, and as she got of her bike, Steven admired her. She was so beautiful for a 14 year old, but, well…

"Steven, what do you want!?" Connie said, sounding ticked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Steven shouted.

"What? Really? Already?" Connie say's, surprised. "Wait, couldn't this have waited until later?"

"No, because this present is special, like you!" blushing slightly, as he handed her the oddly shaped package.

She opened the package and her expression went from angry to blissful. A gleaming katana was sitting in a red velvet box. "STEVEN," she shouted. "This is the best gift I've ever gotten!" He knew she would love it. "I knew you would like it!" Steven says a smile brighter than the sun. Speaking of brighter than the sun, it was on the rise.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed, making Steven jump in fright, along with the sadness of their 'moment' that he thought they were having ending, "If my parents find out that I'm hanging out with you this early, they'll think we're doing something kinky or..*GASP*!" as she slaps her hand to her mouth. "Not that they would assume that or anything or would they?Theythinkofusasreallyclosesotheythinkwemighttakeourrelationshiptothenextlevelnotlikethatsabadthing*Gasp*!" saying it all in one breath hyperventilating. "I need to hurry home!"

"Don't worry cause…" looking to his right, he sees Lion, "We got Lion!" as Lion musters the most he can… a light growl as he stands up.

"Oh…right…yeah…" Connie says. Lion has actually gotten a lot bigger. Lion's about 10 feet tall now, so the only one who doesn't have any problems mounting it is Garnet. "Uh…how do we get on?"

"Well, we could always make ourselves bigger." Steven chuckled.

"You mean…!" She said with excitement in her eyes. "We could fuse! But isn't that kind of menial?"

"Yeah, but are you complaining?" he said as he was tackled and turned into this wonderful fusion.

"We haven't done this for such a long time" Stevonnie said, stretching out. They hopped onto Lion with ease and Lion roared and created a portal straight to Connie's house. Stevonnie got off of Lion and unfused.

"That was amazing! We should do that more often!" Connie said as Steven escorted her to her front door. "Bye!"

As soon as Connie was out of sight, he decided he needed to head back to the temple, for there might be an early mission he could be missing out on. He looked back to ride...on...the ten-foot Lion looking down at six-foot Steven.

"Uh...how do I get on?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rawr!" Lion roars to create another portal, with Steven clinging on to Lions side for dear life. 'Thank god Garnet did strength training with me.' Steven thought. As Steven got to the temple, Pearl and Garnet were outside, kinda making out. Or they were. When Steven started up the stairs, he braced himself for a whole world of ranting from Pearl

"You could have gotten hurt, especially now that Jasper is on the loose, not only that but you..." And after that, Steven started to space out. "Understand!" As Steven jumped back into reality he just says the first thing that Pearl would want to hear, "Understood...Mam?"

Garnet held onto her shoulder. "You have to be trustworthy Pearl, and Steven, we still worry and care about you. Just ask next time. However, it was definitely worth it, wasn't it Steven?" Smiling happily at Stevens success

"Gotta love Future Vision!" Steven said, smirking. "By the way, where are Amethyst and 'The Two Lovebirds'?" Steven mocks.

Pearl butts in. "Amethyst is with Vidalia and Peridot and Lapis are at the barn."

"Oh, then were going to need scrub brushes for the barn." Steven says, chuckling slightly.

"Why?" Asks Pearl.

"To clean up the…"

"Don't finish that sentence." Garnet interrupts threateningly. Right as she says that, Amethyst walks in.

"Do NOT… go into the barn!" Amethyst states.

"Why?" Pearl asks, still blissfully ignorant to 'Human Reproduction'

"What do you call the most dramatic part in a movie, Pearl?" Amethyst says.

"The Climax?"

"Exactly."

"EW!" Steven says. "I'm going to go check on them, I hope there done. You two, explain to Pearl… that 'Subject'" Steven says. He goes on the warp pad, and then warps away, but before he's out of earshot, he hears from Amethyst, "Just watch this video and ask questions at the end."

"I hope it's not what I think it is." Steven says out loud. He quiets down when he hears Lapis and Peridot talking.

"Are you sure, we might make them worry?"

"Don't worry, Lapis it'll be fine, they'll he happy!"

"I don't know, but we can't hide it forever, she might come back. Ugh. Let's go tell the crystal gems." Steven panics and goes back to the warp pad.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Peridot says. Lapis looks at Peridot like she's paranoid. "Nah, must have been a squirrel or something."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Holy Crap! 300+ views on my first two chapters! Thank you! I'm so glad you guys like this story. I'm kind of a newbie, but I think I'm doing well, and with the support I'm getting, I strive to work harder! Plz review and enjoy the story! P.S. I changed the title, so if people search for it, they won't have such a hard time. I'm also prob gonna do this on every chapter. Senpai OUT!

Chapter 3

"Guys! Act… natural?" Steven says, seeing Pearl in a ball, rocking. "Pearl?"

"So… that's what Human Reproduction is? I should ask Garnet if there's a possibility of us doing… that." Pearl says.

"Never mind that, Peridot and Lapis are coming to give us some good news." As everyone sat on the couch, the warp pad glowed and out came Lapis and Peridot, holding hands. They really loved each other.

"Hello! We got wonderful news!" Peridot exclaims. She has something in her hand, but Steven can't really see it.

"Well, what is it?" Steven says, barely containing his excitement. He really hasn't grown a lot.

"Tada!" Peridot exclaims, holding an eyepiece and bright orange gem in her hands.

"You got JASPER!" Amethyst says, shocked.

"But, that's not even news compared to this news, right Honey!" Peridot says with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm…" Lapis says, before getting interrupted by Jasper forming.

"Jasper!" Garnet yelled. Jasper's looks at Garnet, but her gaze averts to Peridot, holding her eyepiece. She rushes over to Peridot and punches her in the face, caving her into the refridgerator.

"Hello partner!" Jasper scolded, giving her a twisted and deranged smile. She puts on the eyepiece then looks around the room. She then repeats the same thing to the rest of the gems, saying a witty remark.

"Hello, Mistake!"

"Hello, Renegade!"

"Hello, Fusion!"

With Lapis and Steven left, she starts to walk toward them, but stops and starts to tap the eyepiece.

"Stupid piece of junk! It says there are three life forms when I'm looking at the only two life forms. This thing is definitely in its Alpha stages."

"It's correct…I'm…pregnant." Lapis reveals. Steven gasps.

"You're…PREGNANT!" Steven exclaims.

"Whatever this 'disease' is, Yellow Diamond will put an end to it, along" Jasper says, confusing everyone.

"What do you mean?" Steven asks.

"Well, since you have no connection to Homeworld, you probably have no idea that there's going to be an invasion of Yellow Diamond in 6 months." As she says that, Garnet comes up from behind her and punches her, right in her gem, and as she poofed, her gem flew into the ocean.

"No one ruins such beautiful news." Garnet says. Her glasses are cracked, so she flashes a new pair of glasses. "Now as soon as everyone else is up, maybe you should say your news again."

"We heard." Pearl and Amethyst say simultaneously, waking up. Peridot wakes up too, even though she was punched and caved into the refrigerator.

"Ugh." Peridot groans. Her head pans around the room. "Um… I take it the news well?" she asks as everyone starts congratulating Lapis and Peridot. "Could someone help me out though?"

2nd A/N YAY! A BABY! I NEED NAMES! PLZ! I need a combination of Peridot and Lapis. Pm with names. And yes, two girls can get pregnant because...reasons...and...plot. Senpai OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hello Yandere's (I'm going to start saying that, like my catchphrase) I'm SO SORRY! I meant to post a chapter a few days ago, but in exchange I'm posting a long chapter! I also want to remind people to find names for Lapis's baby! The names I got were from Katiethekat02 (thanks!) and are Turquoise and Peribob (because Lapis is Bob).I liked Turquoise and still can't stop laughing about Peribob. Also I have 800+ views! But please send more names and possibly a name for a fusion between Peridot and Lapis. Enjoy this chapter! Senpai OUT!

Chapter 4

The excitement in the air was so thick in the air you could cut through it with scissors. The Crystal Gems, minus Steven, were always on missions, but Steven was always around Lapis, going in full-protection mode, however, he had to take a day off after Peridot wanted to 'hang out' with her and she said he'd be the 'third wheel' so instead, he headed off to Connie's house.

He knocked on Connie's door, but he heard loud voices. He was about to turn back when a door opened with Connie and what looked like some of her friends with loud festivities going on in the background.

"Steven! You finally showed up!" Connie says, sort of hushed

"I didn't know I was supposed to be here!" said Steven.

"Didn't you get my email?" Connie asked, as though he should remember.

"E…mail?" Steven questioned.

"You gave me you email!" Connie interrogated.

"Yeah… but I never check it!" Steven said.

"Well come on in!" Connie says, as girls start to giggle. When Steven walks in, he sees he friends in weird masks

"What's with the masks?" Steven whispers to Connie.

"It's a Masquerade Soirée, so you wear a mask and at the very end, you take off your mask, and reveal your identity!" as she hands him a mask and number.

"Don't these masks look like the masks from The Spirit Morph manga?" Steven adds, "And what's with the number?"

"Firstly, yes, I got cosplay masks from Amazon, and secondly, people are going to call you by this number, not your name." Connie says, matter-of-factly

"So… I'm number fi…" before getting interrupted by Connie dragging him.

"I've done enough explaining! Let's get back to presents!" so as her friends and Steven watch her open her presents, #3 leaves. At cake, #1 leaves. And with #2 and #4 left, they reveal themselves and Steven reveals himself, even though everyone saw him, and they left.

"So that was a pretty successful party!" Connie said, out of breath.

"That's it! I have all day!" Steven says, not yet ready to stop.

"But the gems might worry!" Connie worries.

"Well, I'm the least of their worries, now with the baby." Steven says, nonchalantly.

"What baby?" Connie questions.

"Oh yeah… Lapis is pregnant." Steven blurts out.

"What? Wait with whom?"

"Peridot."

"That's wonderful news!"

"For her."

"What do you mean? You know what, catch me up"

"You ask a lot of questions. The Crystal Gems are on missions all the time so they can train and get prepared for an invasion of Yellow Diamond in 6 months' time. Peridot and Lapis are having a baby, so the only thing I do around the house is clean, pamper Lapis, and play video games."

"Sound like you got a lot on your plate… and potentially Beach City's. But we'll beat 'em, right?"

"Honestly, I don't know, and I won't be able to fight, because I'm not strong enough and Lapis is… you know."

"Steven… you are strong. Not physically, but mentally. Steven, you HAVE to be there, and I want to stand with you as you fight. And if the gems wont train you… then… I'll have to."

"What! You can teach me!"

"Well, Pearl taught me, so maybe I could you how to use a sword! I could use the one you gave me and you could use your moms!"

"Yeah… YEAH! Lets do it!"

"Okay! Meet me at the school tennis court two days from now. Sound good?"

"Sounds AWESOME!"

"CONNIE! HELP ME FIND STEVEN!"

"Great! Um… is that Pearl?" Connie says as Pearl bangs on the door more.

"Uh… the ONE TIME!" Steven shouts.

"Steven, is that you? Oh I've been so worried! Come to the temple right this instant!" Pearl asserts.

"Bye… have fun with your presents." Steven says, gloomy.

"Bye." Connie whimpers as Steven slams the door behind him. "Ugh… another day I'm too scared to say I love him."

A/N That took WAY too long to make, and I'm sorry. Who likes the ending? Who feels it should be canon. If you like the fanfic so far, in your review type "Notice Me Senpai" then ask me a question or tell me if I should anything. Thanks for reading thus far. Send me baby names. Senpai OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hello Yandere's! I have some bad and good news. The bad news is more Steven Universe episodes are coming out. That's great and all, but I always try to follow canon, and I have a feeling, mine is going to be obliterated. But then I realized something… there's a multiverse. Now before you blow up my inbox, hear me out. In the episode, Steven and the Stevens, there could have been another Steven who stopped him, creating another a timeline that could branch out into other timelines. That means every fanfic created after that episode could be following canon. Your welcome Fanfiction, I did you a great service. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for 1000+ views! Senpai OUT!

Chapter 5

"Uh… this sucks!" Lapis shouted. "I need to go to the bathroom… AGAIN!"

"Hey! At least the morning sickness is gone." Peridot replies.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry for some Carrot Sticks and Jelly." Lapis glares.

"You remember this was supposed to be a date night, right?"

"Oh my gosh…" She starts to tear up, "I've ruined it, haven't I? Whaaa!" Lapis starts to cry loudly.

"Nononononono, your fine! I still get to hang out with my girlfriend and my baby! What's not to like?"

Lapis starts to calm down. "Sorry, mood swings." Lapis apologizes.

Amethyst walks out of her room. "Hey. Any of you seen Garnet or Pearl?"

"Um… I think they're in Garnet's room… I think?" Peridot replies.

"Well, when they get out, tell them I'm at Vidalia's house."

"Do you really need approval?" Peridot asks.

"Guess not. See ya!" Amethyst says, as she runs off.

"Anyway, before we were so rudely interrupted, I wanted to ask you… do you want to take this elsewhere? Maybe the Barn?" Lapis asked Peridot seductively. Peridot grins, sealing the deal. (Light smut alert. No kiddies allowed.)

They walk to the warp pad holding hands. As they warp to the Barn, they start an exchange of lips. It was a soft exchange, at first. But as they walk to the Barn, their lips never parting, slowly becomes more passionate. As the finally get into the Barn, tongues were starting to get involved. Peridot makes the first move, as she pins lapis to a wall, kissing up and down her necks. However, Lapis retaliates, grabs Peridot's Dorito-shaped hair, and copy's her move, making Peridot groan in angst. Peridot grabs Lapis's dress, ripping it off her body, revealing a light blue bra and panties. Lapis mimic's this as Peridot's white bra and panties are revealed. Peridot slowly moves her hand to Lapis's panties, lips never parting, when Lapis's hand knocks her hand out of the way.

Their lips finally part. "Wait, I don't think we should do this." Lapis rejects.

"Wait, I thought you were the horny one here?" Peridot asks.

"I want it, but I don't think I want the baby's first taste to be her mom's vag."

"True. Speaking of the baby, could I feel it?"

"Well you are the mother… and father?"

"Man, were going to have a hard time explaining this to the baby."

"No were not! You just shapeshifted!"

"Anyway… I want to feel!" Peridot replies. Lapis obliges. Lapis wasn't big enough where it hurt her back, but she still had a curvature. Peridot was scared though. All she had learned was from pregnancy books, but her I.Q. is nearing the quadruple digits, so she whipped through one within 15 minutes. She knew the trimesters and the symptoms, but she didn't expect Lapis's slender abdomen to be this big now already. They only learned a week ago! However, Peridot overcame her fear, and put her hand on Lapis's swollen abdomen. Immediately, she felt a sudden force pushing her hand back. She almost jumps in fright.

"I regret it! I think it hates me!" Peridot screams.

"Don't worry, it's just kicking." Lapis replies.

"Exactly! It hates me!"

"It's just responding."

"Violently!"

"You worry too much."

"Yeah! If you knew if you were in your second trimester, you'd be worrying too!"

Lapis looks at Peridot with shock and horror. "What do you mean? How do you know? How long until I give birth?" A million thoughts raced through her head.

"I know because the baby kicked. Kicks and other movements happen frequently during the second trimester. If I put my hand on your abdomen again, if it kicks again, you're definitely at the beginning of your second trimester."

"You know what, no! I want it to be a mystery." Lapis cradles her slightly swollen stomach

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to be surprised."

"No, trust me, this is going to be like a birthday party, but much more painful. Literally."

"Can we just have it a surprise, and leave it at that!" Lapis yelled. That was weird. She almost never went above ten decibels, now she was almost deafening, to her standards.

"I'm sensing some hostility, so I'll let you cool down," Peridot says backing off, "Love you… bye."

Lapis frowned and turned around, almost in a child-like manner. Peridot heads to the warp pad and warps back to the temple. Lapis hears this, and realizes what she had done. She felt awful. She yelled at the one she loved. She wouldn't let her touch her stomach. Her own child. She fell to her knees, sobbing. She looks at a rectangular object, covered by a pregnancy book. She grabs the object. Peridot's tape recorder. She pushes one of the buttons.

'Log date 4 4 15, Peridot here. Lapis Lazuli, a gem me and my former collegue, Jasper, captured this gem, and now she's living with me. As 'The Steven' would say 'Awkward'! Peridot out.' She pushed the button again. 'Log date 8 4 15, Peridot here. I think I have developed feelings for Lapis, the gem I mention in my other log. I told Steven, and he said to ask her out on a 'Date'. Don't know what it is, but Lapis seemed rather flattered. How she knows what this is, I do not know. Maybe Steven also told her. Hope it goes well… Peridot out.' Lapis starts to tear up. She presses again. 'Log date 2 9 16, It's me! I watched a what Steven called a 'Lesbian Porn-O' and they looked like they enjoyed it. I think I might try it on my girlfriend, Lapis. Peridot out.' Tears drop on the floor. 'Hey! It's me! Look, if your listening, give this to Turquoise! I love you!' Turquoise. The name they decided on. Lapis stood up and went to the Temple. Peridot stands up, "You're back!" however she see's that she has red and puffy eyes. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I…"

"You can feel."

"No, I don't want to force you."

"I'm asking you."

"Okay…" She still felt slightly threatened. She eased closer, taking what felt like centuries before finally making contacts. Peridot held her hand on her abdomen for about 5 seconds. "I guess I was…"

*THUMP*

2nd A/N I did not plan on thus being this dramatic! But that means Lapis is at LEAST 3 months pregnant. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks. Senpai OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hello Yandere's! I want to mention two AMAZING authors. One being Katiethekat02, who on her first story, created an intriguing fanfic that interested me. Great job! The other one being Dtksgirl, who is the Mpreg queen, and now, a great friend of mine. Anyway, back to the story, I was asked what trimester she was in. She's in the transition between her 1st and 2nd trimester so she's about 3 1/2 months pregnant. Also, someone asked how two girls can get one pregnant, and it's because Peridot shapeshifted into a… tranny, you could say. I'm also gonna take this story slower. Not too slow, but slow enough. Anyway, enjoy! Thanks for 2,000+ views! Senpai OUT!

Chapter 6

"Get ready for the most grueling, hardcore, back-breaking training you will ever experience." Garnet says, in her usual stoic monotone.

"I'm ready." says Steven.

Garnet holds up a vacuum cleaner. "Clean."

"What! Come on, let me do a mission! I'm no fudge ball, I can handle anything!"

"I'm only joking."

"What!"

"Go outside for your real test." Garnet jumps up from her seat and heads outside, with Steven following. Steven gawks at a large labyrinth laid out on the beach.

"That wasn't there before." Steven jokes.

"At the end of the Labyrinth, Will be Pearl, Amethyst, and soon, me. What I need you to do is avoid the traps, fend of the enemies, and reach us at the end. Got it."

"Got it. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy!"

"And Steven, for this whole test, no floating. Bye." Garnet jumps away, out of sight.

"Damn it. Guess I better get started." Steven started walking into a large Labyrinth made of red flowers. Not roses, maybe a breed? He thought of something. He started to walk through, but a large bolt of energy jolted through his body.

"Ow! God damn it, Garnet! He then started to hear their voices.

"Wait, what? I just got here! He started to run straight when he came to a halt. He could no longer go straight, but there was a left and right path.

"Which way to go? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." Steven grabbed his chin in thought.

"Well maybe I should make a mark, just in case I want to go back." Steven created his shield, and slashed the ground, making a large gash in the Earth.

"Alright, let's go… left." He started walking left, their voices never fading, but not getting louder.

"Just a little bit farther." Steven says, gasping for air.

"Geez, how long is this path!" However, he soon sees a bright light.

"*Gasp* A way out!" He runs. He sprints, unaware of how exhausted he was before. He's nearing it. He jumps through. Tears flowing from his face.

"Guy's I'm… Here!" He was back at the house.

"What? I would have had to turn at least twice to have gotten back here! Garnet!" He yells.

"Guess I have to go in AGAIN!" He looks back, where he had exited, had been closed off.

"Damn it!" He stomps back through the entrance and walks for a bit. He sees the fork.

"Finally! Where I was before!" He falls to the ground due to his exhaustion. He pants.

"Wait, didn't I mark this spot?" He stands up.

"Does this Labyrinth keep on changing? Damn you, Garnet!"

To Be Continued…

2ND A/N I'm sorry for this half-assed chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter will wrap this up, and it won't be short, a thousand words at the minimum. Thank you for reading though. Senpai OUT!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hello Yandere's! I am SOOOOOO sorry! *shoots self* Look, I want to make this story, more frequently, but I physically can't. With school and all, my schedule is really tight. I am sorry, but I'm gonna have to put this on hiatus, not for long, but long enough. I'm working on a side project, however, so you will be occupied until then. Anyway, thanks for +3,200 views! Here's part two! Enjoy

Chapter 7

"Damn you, Garnet!" Steven shouts. He looks left, a bright light. He looks right. Light.

"Ugh. Which way do I go? Now that I know that the maze is changing, what's the point! *sigh* Lets go to square one. I know I can't go left, maybe right?" He suggests to himself. "It's my only option." He walks right. However, unlike the left, the light begins to dim, becoming more of darkness, until he can see a wall. "Yes! I..." before he was rudely interrupted by a large minotaur-like creature bursting through the ground. "AH!" he shouts before he hears voices of the gems.

"I don't know if he can handle this…" Pearl doubts.

"He'll be fine." Garnet assures.

"Yeah, he has Roses gem, he'll be fine!" Amethyst also assures.

"Wait… I must be close! I can hear them!" Before the Minotaur roars, sending him back into reality. The Minotaur charges Steven. Steven jumps, and floats, staying in mid-air. The Minotaur realizes this, and charges him, mouth open. Steven puts a bubble around him. The Minotaur tries to bite through it, creating tremendous stress on the bubble. Steven thinks on his feet, creating a spiked bubble, with surprising results. The spikes create long vines, which intertwine with his teeth, his organs, his veins. The Minotaur writhes in pain. "No!" Steven shouts, but only worsens the Minotaur's condition as short but sharp thorns come out. Cries of pain come from the Minotaur. "Stop! Retreat!" The Minotaur stopped crying. Still. Until its eyes rolled into his head and groans came from him. Its skin, vibrant with colorful fur, slowly retreating into itself, revealing leathery skin. In fact, it looked like he was withering. "No… no… this isn't right…" his vision fading.

"Steven! Steven! Wake up!" His vision returns. He's on his bed, the gems surrounding him, along with Connie and his Dad.

"What happened?" He slurs. He raises his head.

"No!" Garnet shouts.

"Ah!" A pounding headache pulsing through him.

"You need bed rest. Take some of this… medicine." Pearl hands him a small pill.

"You mean this Ibuprofen?" Steven asks.

"Sorry, I didn't know the pronunciation." Pearl says.

"Yet you can pronounce that?" Connie says, making everyone laugh, except Steven, who did a mere groan.

"What did happen though?" Steven asks.

"That's none of your concern yet. Get some rest, and we'll tell you, okay?" Garnet persuades.

"Alright, I'll get some rest." Steven says, worried. His eyes start to shut his eyes.

"Hey, and Steven, did you hear what I said while you were out?" Connie asks.

"What…?" But before he can respond, his eyes become too heavy to resist, falling into a deep sleep.

"Connie?" Greg says, grabbing the attention of Connie. "You need to tell him you love him while he's conscious, okay?"

A/N Oh SNAP! And you're gonna have to wait! :3 #devious. Don't worry; you'll have something to tie yourself over.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hello Yandere's! Um… wow. I'm sorry. I have a good explanation for this. I know I haven't posted a chapter because I was making a Tumblr so you can ask me questions, and better yet, so I can post original and new content there, and if you like it, I can post it on FanFiction. Anyway, please review, or pm me with questions. Please. I need to know how to improve this fanfic. Senpai OUT!

Chapter 8

"Ugh." Steven woke up with a start. He grabs his head in pain. "Ow! Damn, that hurts." He looks to his side. Empty water bottles and dirty paper plates. Where they feeding him while he was asleep? He did not know, nor did he care. He had to talk to Connie. He felt like he heard something important from her, something life-changing. He stood up, his legs wobbled like jelly, and he fell down back onto his bed. He tried again. And again. And… he couldn't do it. He looked down. Hs legs were covered in bandages. What had happened? He looked to his side. He saw crutches. He had an idea.

"Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl!" He shouted, which caused all of the gems rush towards him at break-neck speed, partly destroying the furniture in the house.

"Steven!" They exclaimed. They were all over him, almost creating a shield around him.

"Ugh…. Please stop… you're… hurting… me…" He said, which almost launched the gems away. "Thank you. I just needed you to hand me my crutches please."

"Oh no, you are not…" Pearl said disapprovingly before being interrupted.

"Ok." Garnet said nonchalantly.

"Garnet!" But was ignored as Garnet grabbed the crutches. "Why do I even bother…." Pearl mumbles.

"Here you go Steven. Go get her." Garnet said, shocking Steven.

"Thanks…" Steven said questioningly. He ran out the door. Well, he walked out the door. He had to go see Connie. He was going faster with his crutches. He was past the sand. Faster. He was at the Beach City arcade. Faster. He was in her neighborhood. Faster. He was at her door. Then, he slowed down. Fatigued, sweaty, and in pain, he knocked on her door, hurting his hand in the process. Connie came out. She looked horrified.

"STEVEN! Are you okay?!" she came to attend to his wounds, some seeping with blood now.

"Connie… what…did…you…say…while...I…was out…" vision slowly fading. Connie blushes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Connie… cut the crap… I know when you're lying." Steven says, irritated.

"Well, if you knew I said something, you must know somehow…" blushing even harder. She didn't want it to be revealed this way.

"Connie… I want to know what you said! Please just tell me….!"

"I love you!" The wind stopped blowing. The birds stopped chirping. The waves were nonexistent. Everything… was silent. Connie stood up. She looked at Steven. He had the look. The look of upmost surprise and happiness. Mouth agape. He close in. He put a hand around her head. She leaned into it. And their lips locked. Almost inseparable. Long, passionate, beautiful. They had waited so long for this. Their lips parted.

"Connie. I love you too." Those were his last words before he passed out.

2nd A/N I had to. It had to be done. Do you like it? I put lots of effort into it. Lots of thought. Anyway, please review, pm me, or look me up on Tumblr. My name is also MatthewSenpai. There will soon be a compilation I did with DTKSGirl. It's about Pokemon. Ash x Misty. I hope you're enjoying my fanfic. Senpai OUT!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hello Yandere's! I loved the last chapter! If you have any thoughts, or just straight up want to talk to Senpai, just pm me or message me on Tumblr. Yay! Also leave reviews. I need feedback. However, I saw a review I wanted to answer. Firstly, I wanted to ship Amethyst and Vidalia, but I realized that's impossible, but there friendship will be stronger, and more apparent. Also, Garnet can be in a relationship. Even though the creators said Garnet can't, I found it that it contradicted a statement. Garnet says a fusion is a whole new person, with different experiences. That just means she is her own identity and not just Ruby and Sapphire. So yeah. See ya! Senpai OUT!

Chapter 9

Garnet and Pearl were at the temple, sitting on the couch. They were talking, changing from topic to topic. But one topic needed more attention than others.

"So… Lapis is going to have a baby… I wonder what it's like." Pearl asked.

"It's…" Garnet stopped. She had no idea.

"Yes…?" Pearl was confused. Garnet had known almost everything. Why was she so uninformed on this subject. This was confusing for gem-kind, but still.

"Pearl… I've always wanted to know. However, I cant. It's impossible for me… I wouldn't be able to survive. And I couldn't put that kind of sadness on you. I don't want you to lose another gem… friend… lover…" Garnet said, with a depressing voice.

"Garnet, I had no idea…" Pearl said, consolingly.

"So… Pearl…. Will you bear my child…" Garnet said, knocking Pearl of her feet.

"What?" Pearl exclaimed. She didn't know if she was ready for this. "Look, I love you… more than Rose… but, are you even sure?"

"Yes… do you hear that?" Garnet asked.

"Crystal Gems!" Connie exclaimed at the sand. Her mother had put Steven in her car, and drove straight to the Temple. The gems ended their conversation abruptly to see that Steven had been forcefully stuffed into the back seat, passed out. Mrs. Maheshwaren stepped out.

"He seems to be fine, however he hit his head very hard, which might have given him a concussion, or worsened his condition. If I may, can I run some tests after he wakes up?" she asks. Pearl kneels over and gives Steven a hug, almost crushing him.

"Anything…" Pearl said, tearing up. "I should've been there to help you…" Pearl says through light sobs.

"Alright. I'll go and get some of my equipment. Connie, help Steven get to his room." Mrs. Maheshwaren demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Connie said, bolting to the car and lifting Steven over her shoulder, surprisingly. Pearl wanted to help but Connie was so fast she could hardly lift her arm before Connie had already put him into his bed. It took a while, but they had finally set him up. Mrs. Maheshwaren had left to take an emergency case at the hospital, however, Connie had stayed with him, and never moved. Once he was set up, Pearl and Garnet had sat back onto the couch, and continued.

"So… where were we?" Garnet asks, not hiding the fact that she knew what they were talking about beforehand.

"Look… Garnet… I don't know… I've always thought about it, but I don't even know if I might be a good mother… and with, well, an Invasion about to happen, right now might not be the best time…" Pearl says, doubtfully.

"Please. I'm begging you. I'll beg on my knees!" Garnet says as she kneels down one her knee. "If not there's something that might convince you." Garnet says with a smirk.

"I… still don't know…" Pearl says, questioning what Garnet has up her sleeve.

"Pearl. I love you. I want to start a family. But before we can settle on having a child, we need to finalize our relationship." Garnet says, getting of one of her knees.

"Garnet… This isn't what I think it is…" Pearl says, shocked. Garnet puts her hand under the couch, and then pulls out a little box.

"Pearl…" Garnet opens the box and shows a ring, "Will you marry me?" Pearl burst into tears.

"Yes!" Garnet embraces Pearl. "Put it on me, put it on me! Pearl says excitedly. It fit like… a ring… "You know what Garnet. Let's have a baby."

2nd A/N OH MAN! I'm excited. I hope I can post sooner and more often. School and life's been a bitch. I hoped you liked this chapter! Senpai OUT!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Chapter are just pouring out of me! I hope I can keep this up! Senpai OUT!

Chapter 10

Amethyst and Vidalia where sitting on their couch, talking about all of the paintings they had done. "Which one's your favorite?" Vidalia asked. Amethyst didn't know. "Well, you've gotta like somethin'!" She said jokingly.

"Well, we really haven't done anything for a while. I don't blame ya, Sour Cream and Onion must be a handful." Amethyst said honestly. Vidalia could've played off as a zombie, she looked so tired and worn out.

"I wish Yellow Tail were here." Vidalia wished, looking up hopefully. Amethyst could tell she was sad, and wanted to get her out of this slump.

How about we go and paint? Your greatest… inspiration," Amethyst bowed, "Is here with you, malady," Amethyst did in a silly voice.

"Shut up, goofball!" Laughed Vidalia. Amethysts plan had succeeded to cheer her up. "Sure, why not? I haven't touched those brushes in months!" Amethyst went into the garage. "Alright, go nuts! Do whatever you want and I'll paint it! Well, I'll do a few sketches first… I am a little rusty."

"How about… Purple Puma!" Amethyst transformed into Purple Puma, however, Vidalia wasn't pleased.

"I have about 400 pictures pf PP. Do something funny, that you haven't done before." Vidalia commented.

"Oooooohh! I got one." Amethyst transformed into Yellow Tail. "Muhmuhmuhmuhmuhmuhmuhmuhmuh." Amethyst mocked.

"*snicker* Okay, let's try something serious. I'm not getting too inspired."

"Oh, so like this…" Amethyst had just transformed into a woman, completely nude. "Paint me like your French girls, Vidalia!" Amethyst joked, going up to Vidalia and grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. Vidalia's eyes started to twinkle.

"Yes… that's it… lay down on that couch… I'll go and get all my utensils… I can't miss a moment like this!" Vidalia bolted out the door, almost breaking the door in the process. Amethyst was left alone, naked, with confusion.

"Um… what just happened?" said Amethyst.

2nd A/N Alright, I was typing until 1:00, so I'm sorry if the quality was starting to decline. I'm still proud of them. Please visit me on Tumblr! My name is also MatthewSenpai, and I'm going to be on it more often, so please, check it out! Please leave reviews and Pm me for questions. Thanks for… 7,000 VIEWS! What! You guys are amazing! I'll try and make this as interesting as possible, but if you're looking for smut, it's hard to add because It can be really uncomfortable for me and I have close friends reading this, and I don't want to make a complete fool of myself, but I hope I can spice it up for you. Goodbye everyone! Senpai OUT!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Hello! Um… shit… well.. sorry… I was moving… that's my excuse. Not only that, but my computer, as of late, has 8 cracks in the lcd screen. I'm surprised I can still use it. Anyway, for the yandere's that are still hyped for this, enjoy.

Chapter 11

"Ugh…" Steven says waking up, being immediately put back down by Connie, who embraced him

"Steven! You're awake!" Connie shouted.

"Ow! Connie, a little bit quieter. And ease up on the ribcage, I felt a crack." Steven said in a hushed voice.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Steven" Connie said, backing off quickly. "Do you… remember anything?" Connie said, blushing.

"I remember everything." Steven said with a smile.

"Steven. What do we do?" Connie asked, worried for their future relationship. Steven sat on his bedside, and grabbed his crutches, and stood up, face to face with Connie. He grabbed her by the hands.

"Everything and more." Steven said seductively and leaned in for a passionate kiss. It was soft and tender, and felt like it lasted for a millennium. Steven's gem started to glow, and soon, they had fused.

"Well… What do you want to do?" asked to Connie part of Stevonnie "I mean I know were in pain, but I got some vials of your healing spit. Let's just mix it up in to some lotion, and let's heal your wounds."

"This is why you're the smart one; you've got all the good ideas. Why didn't we think of that before?" The Steven part of Stevonnie queried.

"So… I guess we… take off our clothes…"

"Yeah… great first day of being boyfriend and girlfriend, huh?" He joked.

Um… I want to split… please…." She demanded. They split.

"Sorry!" Steven apologized.

"Here…" she handed him the vial.

"Thank…" But before he could finish, she bolted out the door. "Huh? Where's she going? Weird…"

After a few minutes, he had fixed all of his wounds. "I wonder what Garnet and Pearl are doing?" He asks himself. He gets up and looks around. All of a sudden he hears a scream. It came from the door to the crystal gem's room. "What was that?" Steven asks himself, frightened. He rushes to the door. He hears it again. He puts his ear onto the door.

"YES GARNET!" Pearl yells with pleasure. Steven jumps away from the door, falling to the ground.

"Ew! Gross!" Steven says in disgust. He rushed to the warp pad and warped to The Barn. Maybe he could talk to Lapis and Peridot to get his mind off of what he just heard. He sees the barn door is slightly cracked so he tiptoes in. However, he wished he made a scene, so they would know to regain their composure, especially because at that time, Lapis had decided to show Peridot her boobs.

"Are they getting bigger? I read a pregnancy magazine that said my tits will get bigger. Are they bigger?" asked Lapis, as she held them up. Steven, once again, jumped back, trying not to get noticed. Steven ran as far and fast as he could. He ran so fast, he made it into town.

"Whelp… I'm scarred for life. Maybe Amethyst will be more…clothed." Steven walked to Vidalia's house, because if she wasn't at the temple, she was at her house. Steven went into Vidalia's house, and heard loud snoring coming from a few rooms away. "She must be sleeping. Let me wake her up." He walked into the room, and saw a nude Amethyst, sleeping on the couch while Vidalia slept on the floor. Steven's gag reflex had taken its toll, retching in the nearest trash can, then dashed out the house and pulled out his phone to text Connie. 'OMG, I need to talk to you! Meet me at the lighthouse by 4. Luv u' Steven put his phone away and ran faster than before. He was in the lighthouse in 10 minutes, but Connie was already there.

"Steven?! What's wrong?!" However he ignored her before he retched one last time, frightening Connie. "Steven!?" Connie kneeled down and cleaned up Steven to the best of her ability. Steven had told her everything. "Steven. Calm down. I'm here. Look Steven, right now, love is in the air. This is the time where sex is common, where people want to treat people special. I know its weird that youre whole family is doing it. Are you feeling better?" Connie asked.

"Only slightly." Steven said.

"Come here…" She hugged him. "Steven… I ran away from you today, because I thought that's what that was leading to."

"It's okay… Tomorrow… Do you want to go on a date with me? At the boardwalk?" Steven asked.

"I'd love to…" Connie said. They do their final embrace and go home.

A/N Okay, I had way to much fun with this chapter. This is inspiring me. But it's 2:30 so I better stop. Goodnight! Senpai OUT!


End file.
